vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Hope
The relationship between Elijah Mikaelson and Hope Mikaelson. Elijah is Hope Mikaelson's biological uncle on her father, Klaus' side. He is her protector, and has sworn to protect her and care for her no matter what. All her wanted was for his family to be whole once more, and now with Hope in the picture it is possible. The Originals Season One Throughout series one of The Originals, Elijah is always committed to protecting Hayley and by default, Hope. From the very first episode of The Originals, he has been accepting of Hope when she was in her mother's womb. In Always and Forever, ''Sophie's sister Jane-Anne discovered Hayley walking in the French Quarter one evening and sensed that the werewolf had a connection to Elijah's brother Klaus. Hence, why Jane-Anne took a shine to her. It's Sophie who reveals to Elijah that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' baby. "It's impossible!" Elijah exclaims. But Sophie soon convinces Elijah that it is possible, and he soon takes Hayley under her wing. Hayley herself can't understand how she was able to be impregnated by Klaus. Elijah then showed Hayley there past, and how Klaus is the Original Hybrid. Turns out the Original family's youngest child was killed and Klaus took it the hardest; this prompted their mother to use black magic to make the family even more powerful. Thus, the first vampires were born. The spell that Jane-Anne died for linked Sophie to Hayley, adding another wrinkle to the Klaus saga. Whatever happens to Sophie, also happens to Hayley, "which means her life is in my hands," Sophie says. The fate of the offspring means way more to Elijah, than it does Klaus. As promised, Elijah tries once more to persuade Klaus to stick around. What results is a fight. But, the key moment comes when Elijah admits his fault in not doing more for Klaus following their father's abuse. "You are a sentimental fool," Klaus says after accepting his apology. Elijah then goes back to the cemetary and takes Hayley to the Mikaelson Mansion to live where he can protect her and the baby better. In ''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes kidnaps Sophie, and injects a needle into her neck. It is later revealed that the effects are to kill a child while in utero. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Hayley’s fever is getting worse. Elijah returns home with Sophie, who can do a spell to counter the effects of the syringe, which will hopefully give Davina enough time to finish the unbinding spell. Rebekah is sent to gather herbs, which Hayley drinks while they take her in the pool. The goal is to drop her temperature to prevent her from cooking her fetus. With Hayley doubling over in pain and Elijah trying to calm her. Davina figures out the unbinding spell,, and Sophie can feel the spell lifting from her. Hayley calms down as the fever breaks. With Hayley and the baby safe, Elijah heads out to help Klaus with Agnes. Sophie begs Elijah not to let Klaus kill Agnes. She is the only link to the power the witches need to survive. Elijah isn’t keen on doing any favors for Sophie or her coven, but he promises that his brother will not kill Agnes. Yes, that is because Elijah plans to do it himself. He storms the church to find Klaus getting ready to snap Agnes’s neck. In a blinding moment of violence, he rips out the hearts of Agnes’s three goons and tosses them to the floor. Elijah, always one to keep his promises, tells Klaus that he will forgive him for daggering him, in exchange for letting Agnes go. Klaus abides - and Elijah snaps her neck. “No one hurts my family. No one,” he seethes as he leaves the church. Season Two TBA Quotes Gallery Videos Trivia See also *'Klaus, Hayley and Hope' *'Hayley and Hope' *'Rebekah and Hope' Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships